Dear Old Lawliet
by wolfpacksam'smate
Summary: L reviews on his life and realizes how plain it is ... Which in turn sends him over the edge ... Read and Revieww


A/n: I hope this isnt too sad ... I thought of it while listening to Nicki Minaj ... Enjoy !

Disclaimer : I do not own Death Note or the song **Dear Old Nicki** by **Nicki Minaj**

L looked at the computer, the Death Note sitting on the table behind him sealed with a case and a lock that only he and Watari had the key for. He sighed as he looked around the headquarters and at the different monitors that lined the walls, " Did my life really come to this ? " he thought to himself as he pickedd up a teddy graham, L stared at it for a few seconds before throwing it down in disgust and sadness, " Im going to die alone " L thought somberly.

_Maybe You Died Cause Everybody Ask Me Where You At_

_I Tried to channel you In Hopes That I Could Stare You Back_

_But Just Like Every Intersection We Just Missed Each other_

_You Got Your Clients Waiting Tell Me You Ain't 6 Feet Under_

[** L thought about Wammy's House, the orphanage that he grew up in, the orphanage that destroyed his childhood and possibly his life **]

_And Tell Me That You Coming Back That You Just Took A Break_

_Maybe I Blamed You For Everything That Was My Mistake_

_In Hindsight I Loved Your Rawness And I Loved Your Edge_

_Cause It Was You Who Talked Me Down From Jumping Off The Ledge_

[ **The anger was boiling within as he thought about the ways he was shaped into what they called a " weapon " for the police** ]

_Your Eyes Ringed Black, Your Lean Frame Too_

_Your Ford Everytime You Came Through_

_You Was The Brave heart_

_You Stole Light Heart_

[ **He gripped his knees - Which were pulled up to his chest - hard as the memories came crashing down** ]

_You Never Switched It Up_

_You Played The Same Part_

_But I Needed To Grow_

_And I Needed To Know_

[ **He swiped everything off the table in a clatter, plates shattered, cookies flew, tea spilled and tears fell** ]

_Are There Some Things Inside Of Me That I Needed To Show_

_So I Just Deaded You_

_Left You In All Black_

_But Dear Old Lawliet_

_Please Call Back_

[ **He jumped off the seat, sending it crashing down onto the floor below but L was on a mission and it was very important** ]

_You Told Me You'd Come When I Needed You_

_And You Said It So Sweetly I believed you_

_But I'm Standing Here Calling I Cant See You_

_But I Am Holding You, Holding You, Holding You To That_

[ **L made it outside of the headquarters and into the pouring rain not caring that he wasnt wearing a coat or shoes **]

_Did I Chase The Glitz And Glamour_

_Money, Fame And Power_

_Cause If So That Will Forever Go Down My Lamest Hour_

_I Should of Kept You With Me Getting At Them Nameless Cowards_

[** L crossed streets at a slow place, the cars that almost crashed into him but narrowly avoided him by swerving didnt matter to him ... The only thing that mattered was getting to his location **]

_They Was No Match For You, Couldn't Defeat Your Powers_

_I Had To Make Them Changes, I Hope You Understood_

_You See For Every bad, I Did A Ton Of Good_

_But You Was Underground, And I Was Mainstream_

[ **He slowed down into a crawl once he got there and it was beautiful, the water was glittering, the lights were reflecting. The scene was just perfect, it was perfect for a person who was about to die** ]

_I Lived The Life Now, That We Daydreamed_

_My Only Wish Is You Come Enjoy It With Me_

_Get On Them Conference Calls, Go Meet Them Lawyers With Me_

_The Money Came Yea, Tripled And Quadrupled It_

[ **L slowly climbed onto the wall of the small bridge and looked at the peaceful waters below, he was about to take a step foward to his death when a voice called out - " L ! " - his head whipped around to see Light, Watari, and the rest of the task force running towards him** ]

_But I Still Miss Us When We Was Just On Some Stupid Shit_

_But Its Still F*ck The Media_

_They Ridiculed You, Never Believed In Ya_

_They Just Deaded You_

[ **He sighed and turned to face them, " Yes Light ? What are you doing here ? " he questioned casually, Light gave him an incredulous look and waved his arms around, " ME ? What in the HELL are YOU doing here L ? Are you TRYING to DIE ? " Light yelled making L scowl and nodded his head which made Watari speak up, " But why L ? Why are you trying to die ? " He questioned making L scoff and turn back towards the ocean. After a few tense moments L finally spoke, " I never really liked being **_**The **_**L ... It was too much and I never had the proper childhood I had hoped for when I came into Wammy's and now my life is filled with nothing but **_**solving cases **_**" he spat the last words out in disgust.** ]

_Left You In All Black_

_But Dear Old Lawliet_

_Please Call Back_

_You Told Me You'd Come When I Needed You_

[ **Light walked towards L slowly as to not aggravate him further, " L ... Baby please get down ... Please ... Do you know what killing yourself would do to me ? " Light questioned and L smiled slightly and answered " It would make you happy because L is finally out of Kira's way and Kira could make his world as perfect as he wanted to in the first place " L said scathingly and moved his feet closer to the edge making everyone jerk in anxiety** ]

_And You Said It So Sweetly I believed you_

_But I'm Standing Here Calling I Cant See You_

_But I Am Holding You, Holding You,Holding You To Death_

_And Yes I'm Holding You, Holding You, Holding You_

[ **Light shook his head in denial but L caught the look in his eyes - **_**excitement, apprehension, hope, and a glimmer of insanity**_** - And he stepped slightly away from Light and even closer to the edge making Light panick and words start spilling out of his mouth, " Ok ok ! Im Kira ! Are you happy ? You can arrest me if you want I dont care but please L ... GET DOWN ! OH GOD ! " Light gasped** ]

_Oh Yes I'm Holding You, Holding You, Holding You_

_And Yes I'm Holding You, Holding You, Holding You_

_To Death_

_And Yes I'm Holding You, Holding You, Holding You_

[ **L was dangling over the edge, the full reality of what he just did settled in and made him show emotion for the first time to everyone, " Help me ! Light please help me ! I dont want to die ! Watari ! " L called out in desperation, his hands were slipping because of the rain and he could feel his heart speeding up and just when he though that no one would come to save him Light and Watari appeared over the edge and grabbed each of him arms, pulling him up and helping him back onto the bridge. As they sat on the bridge L looked at everyone and spoke up, " I am sorry for the scare, I was just so upset and angry I wasnt - " Matusda interrupted him, " Its ok L ... We forgive you " The force nodded in agreement and L turned to Light, " If you promise not to kill any civilians I could let you continue to be Kira " L suggested to him, Light hugged him tight and whispered in his ear " Thank You " **]

_Oh Yes I'm Holding You, Holding You, Holding You_

_And Yes I'm Holding You, Holding You, Holding You_

_To Death_

_FIN_

A/N : * Cue akward silence * What ? When you try to vamp and have nothing to do you come up with stuff like this -_- Sorry for not creating a productive story ^_^

Revieww ! And if you want to see what I look like and how I sound, I have a video on Youtube... Link on my page, My voice is low I know that, Idk whats wrong but It is


End file.
